One and Only Love
by apriljo
Summary: This story is about Jacob and Renesmee. Renesmee is older and their feelings for one another have changed. See how the relationship develops. Will it last?
1. Chapter 1

**One and Only Love**

**By Apriljo.**

**Hi Everyone. This is my first fanfiction. I have a lot more to this story but this is just beginning. Please review and let me know what you think.**

At one time my world revolved around Bella Swan. I loved her. I was heartbroken when she chose Edward Cullen over me. I loved her and vowed to fight for her and love her until her last heartbeat. I don't know why I tortured myself. Even after she had married and became pregnant she had a hold on me and I _**had **_to be there. So I stayed around. The day Bella left her mortal life for her immortal I knew that that bond was over. I could finally break away from the Cullen's and try to live as normal of a life as I could. I walked down the stairs and gravity shifted and I gazed into a pair of beautiful brown eyes. I knew right then why I had stayed that time after all not for Bella but for Renesmee.

I can't believe it has been seven years since Nessie was born. She has grown so fast and even though she is biologically seven, physically and intellectually she is like an 18 year old. I knew I imprinted on Nessie but I had never thought of her other than being my best friend. My whole life has revolved on making Nessie happy. My feelings for her have started to change in the last few months. It makes it awkward being around her because all I want to do is kiss her and tell her how I truly feel.

I was sitting on a stool in the kitchen talking with Edward as he mad our breakfast. Of course I had to clear my thoughts for his daughter. I plan on talking to him and Bella later today about my feelings for her. I think Edward can tell that this time has been coming because he has been acting a little awkward around me. I heard a giggle and I knew my angel was up. She came down the steps and paused at the bottom. She let out a yawn while stretching. Her tank came up ever so slightly showing her bare stomach. _**God she is beautiful!**_ I immediatley turned and thought about my breakfast. Edward looked at me awkwardly and placed my plate in front of me. She ran up to Edward and gave him a big hug "Morning Daddy." He smiled at her but you could tell the two were having a conversation with their thoughts. She ran over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Jake." After her cool lips touched my cheek I smiled. I could tell that my temperature was running a little higher than normal this morning. As I started to eat I lost my concentration . I started to think about her cool lips touching mind, our hands exploring each others bodies. I heard a low growl come from Edward. "_**Crap! He read my mind. I bet he is pissed."**_ "You better believe I am." Edward hissed. "Outside NOW!"

"So how long has this been going on mutt?" Edward said as he pinched his nose together with his thumb and forefinger. He always did this when he was upset.

"Edward I swear all of these feelings are new. I wanted to talk to you and Bella today about it. You know that I have always loved Nessie, but for some reason I have more love for her now.I want her in my life as more than a friend." Edward started to calm down and he put his hand on my shoulder and said. "Jake I knew this day would come, but she is still my little girl. I will try to be understanding Jacob. Nessie's happiness is important to us all. As long as she is happy I am."

" Thanks Edward. You know my intentions. I love her, and I will always be there for her and to protect her." Edward looked at me and said very sternly, "Remember one thing. You better continue to take care of my little girl. If you ever hurt her I will rip you limb for limb."

"Don't worry Edward. Her best interests are what are important to me" _**"Besides, we don't even know how she feels about me." **_Edward, reading my thoughts just looked at me and smiled. "You may not know her thoughts but I do. She loves you too Jacob. You know her answer."

"So if she agrees do I have your permission to date her?"

"Yes son, you do. We all love you Jake and you are part of this family." Edward gave me a hug and at that time Nessie walked into the living room. "Geez! What's up with the love fest?" Edward and I both laughed. " Nothing. Jacob and I had a disagreement, but we resolved it." Iwas so happy. I finally will be able to tell her how I feel.

**NPOV**

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. I stretched and giggled a little. I can't believe the dream I had. Jacob and I were on Isle Esme. We were intertwined making love on the beach. My feelings for him the last several months have grown past the best friends stage. I have dreamed of him every night for the last six months. I rolled over again and as the memory passed again I giggled. I could smell the bacon and eggs cooking downstairs so I knew Daddy was making our breakfast. I decided to get up and face the day.

I ran into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. My heart was beating quicker than normal because I knew I have to tell Jake how I feel. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I stopped at the last stair and stretched and let out a yawn. Jacob's eyes got a little wider than normal. I just pretended like I didn't notice that. I ran to my dad and hugged him. "Morning Daddy." _**"How's my baby girl." I'm fine Daddy just still a little tired." **_

"_**Renesmee could you please keep your thoughts about Jacob to yourself." **_

"_**Sorry Daddy. Please don't tell him how I feel I really like him." **_

" _**I know sweetheart I will not tell Jacob, but you might want to talk to him soon." **_

Thank God we were thinking all of this. I blushed a little but ran over to Jacob and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Jake." I swear I think his cheeks were warmer than normal. I sat down and started cutting my french toast. I was about to take the first bite when I heard a low growl escape from my dad. He yelled "You better believe I am! Jake.. Outside. NOW!"

Daddy walked outside and Jacob followed. I guggled a little because I figured Jacob was thinking something that annoyed my dad. Even thought they get along they still get on each others nerves from time to time. I ignored them. I will just ask Jake later what all of that was about. I finished eating my breakfast and I cleaned up the dishes. I decided I would go find Jake and Dad. When I stepped out the door my dad was hugging Jacob. " Geez! What's up with the love fest?" " Oh nothing Jacob and I had a dissagrement, but we resolved it." Jacob was quiet for a moment and then I saw my dad give Jake a nod with his head. Jake had the biggest smile on his face. "Hey Nessie, you want to go to the beach with me today?" " All I could say is "I would love that Jake" and ran up the stairs to get ready.


	2. She loves you

JPOV

I was thinking, "_I can take her to the beach and tell her how I feel."_ Edward nodded his head at me, and I knew this was my chance. "Hey Nessie, you wanna go to the beach with me today?" She had the biggest smile on her face as she said " I would love that Jake", and she took off running up the stairs. We were in my Rabbit on the way to First Beach. Nessie loved to play here as she was growing up and I thought this would be the best place to tell her how I feel. Hopefully she will agree and we can begin our relationship as a couple. My stomach was in knots. I don't know if I could take the rejection. We made it to First Beach and I got out of the car and went to open the door for her. I grabbed her hand to help her out of the car. We always hold hands, but to hold her hand was something new today. We walked over and placed a blanket down for us to sit on. We both sat there for a minute without saying a word. "_Okay Jake don't chicken out! You can do this!" _I still had her hand in mine and I was slowly rubbing it with my thumb. I lifted it up and placed a kiss on her hand. " Nessie we need to talk. For the past few months there is something I have been meaning to tell you but I haven't had the nerve to tell you. I am just so afraid that you would not want to be my friend after what I need to say." I could hear a slight intake of breath from her. I looked up into her eyes and she was crying. She said "No Jake I don't want to hear it," dropped my hand and started running down the beach. I sat there for a moment stunned _"Way to go Jake. God I am such an Ass! She thinks I don't want to be around her anymore."_ I ran to catch up with her. I grabbed her hand and spun her around. I reached up and wiped the tears escaping from her eyes. She looked up at me and said " Jacob, you can't leave. Please don't go away." I made a low growl. I was more frustrated with myself, but I could not believe that she thought I would leave her. "Renesmee Cullen I am not going anywhere, just dry your eyes and let me say what needs to be said."

"Okay," she whimpered and we walked back to our blanket. I took a deep breath and sighed. _"Here is my chance. Why am I so scared? I know she feels the same way. Edward told me. I have to hear it for myself." _" Renesmee, for some time now I have been thinking about our friendship. I have to tell you that when I think about you, I see more than just a friend. I want more. Renesmee Carlie Cullen I love you. I have always loved you, and I will continue to love you for the rest of my existence. I know you may not feel the same, but I couldn't go another day without you knowing how I truly feel for you.

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and another tear fell. "Nessie sweetie, it is okay if you do not feel the same way, but please say something." She was quiet for a moment and without hesitation she reached over and placed her cool lips on mine. It was like an electrical surge pulsing through my body. _"Nessie is kissing me!"_ It was a very sweet kiss. She looked up and smiled and went right back to her lips. I used my tongue to gain access to her mouth, I had not had enough. This time the kiss was fierce, like she needed it and I wanted her lips on mine. She moved her hands into my hair, and I pressed her closer to me. We both came up gasping for air. She placed one more sweet kiss on my lips and said, "Jacob if you only knew how long I have wanted to hear those words. Jacob I love you too, and I never want us to be apart."

Nessie closed her eyes and placed her hand on my cheek. She was showing me her dream. We were on an island and we were making love. This image gave me so much joy. She continued to kiss me while showing me her dream. We were exploring each others bodies, each touch, every sound, it felt so real. When she removed her hand we were both lying on the blanket. I continued to kiss her, down her jaw to her neck."Does she even know how she is turning me on?" I kissed down a little further into her cleavage and then it hit me. I am not ready for this. We just told each other how much we loved one another, but I am not ready to take it further. I pulled her away from me."Nessie we have to stop." Why Jacob? I need you." Sweetheart, I love you, and I want this as much as you do, but I am going to respect you. I would love to just take it slow if that is okay." She sighed a little but with a smile she said . I know that is the right thing to do. As long as I am with you Jacob Black, I don't care."


	3. He loves you

**Note: The talented Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters.**

**I am trying to get the chapters out. I hope you all enjoy. Please review and let me know. If you have any suggestions also please let me konw.**

**Thanks,**

**Apriljo.**

My heart soared when Jacob told me he loved me. I have always felt like Jacob was mine and he belongs to me. I have loved him for so long. I showed him us on Isle Esme making love, and I was hoping we soon would make love. We were lying on our blanket in the sand when he heard someone clear their throat. I also heard a little giggle.

We continued to kiss until someone said "Can you stop feeling her up for a second so we can talk?"

We looked up and it was Quil and Claire. Claire was standing over us and she turned her head and was giggling into Quil's chest.

" So I am guessing your imprinting has changed. Finally you told her you loved her! Jacob just smiled. I said "yes FINALLY!" and I gave him a peck on the cheek. His cheeks turned red. Quil and Claire sat down and hung out on the beach with us for while.

I love being around Claire. She was ten now. She wanted to go walking so we went and left Jake and Quil to talk for a while. We talked about her school for a while, and she was telling me about her new dance class she just started. Being around her was easy. She knew of the secrets, and she was not afraid of us. She actually comes over and visits and we have had sleepovers before. Claire, Leah, Emily and I have become really good friends. We are all attached to the pack so we even call ourselves the "Wolf girls." It is nice to have normal friends in my life.

We continued to walk down the beach and Claire got quiet for a moment. I looked over and her head was down. She finally spoke, almost in a whisper.

"Nessie what is it like?"

" What do you mean Claire?"

" You know, to be in love and have your imprint know?"

" Well it is all new to me, but it feels wonderful. I feel like a burden has been lifted. Almost like a magic spell has been lifted."

She giggled, but I saw tears welling up in her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it Claire?"

" I know one day things will change for Quil and I. I already love him like a big brother." She smiled and her little giggle escaped. "I've got a crush on him." I smiled at her. "I am just so scared that once I am old enough to date him that he will not want me. I'm scared that he will love someone else."

I gave Claire a hug and she just cried. "Claire he imprinted on you. He has loved you and protected you from the first time he met you. Being imprinted to you means he is yours for life. He is drawn to you. It is hard to explain. Right now he is what you need him to be. A big brother, a best friend, and then all of a sudden you will change you will want him to be more than a best friend, and he will be waiting. Quil loves you Claire, and I can see that."

She lifted up her tear stained face and said "Thank you Nessie. I love you." I gave her a big hug and said " I am always here if you need me. I love you too Claire bear."

We walked back down the beach to where we left the boys. As we got closer we could see that our group had gotten larger. Seth, Leah, Sam and Emily had joined them. Claire wiped the rest of her tears away and we walked up. Quil saw that Claire had been crying. He immediately got up and ran over to her. He pulled her close to him and gave her a hug.

"Claire Bear whats wrong sweetheart? Did something happen?" He said this in a calm but stern voice. He was shaking like he was going to phase.

Claire just hugged him, and stroked his hair. "Quilly, I am fine. We were just having girl talk. I am okay." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He calmed down and looked in her eyes. "Are you sure?" She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "I am now." She looked at me and smiled. I winked at her and mouthed. "See I told you."

Jacob and I talked to the gang a little longer and we all decided to have a bon fire tonight. We had not all been together in a long time. We all left the beach and went to prepare for the activities.


	4. Welcome to the Family Jacob Black

The ride back to Nessie's house was pretty quiet. We just held hands and listened to the music on the radio.

She looked at me and smiled. "I love you Jacob." My heart is so full of love for her. She is the most beautiful thing in the world and I am so lucky to have her as my girlfriend.

We finally made it back to the Cullen's house and I walked around to get the door for Nessie. I grabbed her hand and we started toward the front door.

When we walked in the front door all of the Cullen's were standing there. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett were standing together in a line staring at us. All of their wives were behind them.

All of the men looked angry for some reason. All of the women were glaring at me, especially Rosalie. I was getting a little defensive as I always do and I started to tremble just a little. I squeezed Nessie's hand for comfort. She is the only one that can calm me down when I am like this.

"Everything will be okay Jake." She whispered in my ear. I was under control, but just to make sure I told Nessie to get behind me. I continued to hold her hand.

The men all took a step forward and they all still looked angry. Edward let out a low growl, and I knew I was dead. The only thing I could not understand was why.

Was all of this because of Nessie? Edward gave me permission to date his daughter, and now he acts like it is a big deal.

I squeezed Nessie's hand and let go of it. I took a step forward and faced Edward. I had my hands balled into fists prepared for a fight.

Looking at Edward I sent a thought to him. "Man what did I do. I kissed her Edward but I swear that is all." My mind went back to the dream she had showed me, and I quickly tried to clear that from my memory. Edward just continued to stare at me.

Emmett finally spoke up. "So what do you think you are doing with my niece? I hear you are dating her, and that you love her. Is this so Black?" He was smashing his fist into his palm. I am sure the was thinking about bashing my face is. This is not good at all!

Emmett is the only one that really intimidates me so I cleared my throat and with a calm voice I said "Yes." " I love her very much, and she loves me too, and if I have to I am more than willing to fight for her."

"You all can tear me to shreds, but I will not go down without a fight, and no matter what you do I want you to understand that I have and always will love Renesmee."

Emmett stepped closer and now we were nose to nose. He was staring me down with his eyes. I saw Emmett's hand raise and he gave a huge smile and tagged me in the arm playfully.

" Just kidding man. Welcome to the family." He smiled even wider and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Emmett.. can't breath.." He let me go and let out a booming laugh.

Everyone else started to laugh and came over to hug Nessie and I. I said with shortness of breath."Shit guys I thought you were going to rip me apart. Who thought of doing this?"

Esme laughed out loud and pointed. "This was all Rosalie's idea."

I gave Rosalie a confusing look and she said, " I had to do it. I had to scare you a little, but also I have always wanted to get you back for all of the bad blonde jokes."

Rosalie walked over to me and actually hugged me. "Welcome to the family Dog."

"Thanks Blondie, " and for the first time she smiled at me.

Edward walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Like I said before Jake, I am happy for you both, but please try to keep your thoughts about my daughter to yourself."

NPOV

After Jacob recovered from his near heart attack we stayed and talked to the family for a while. I remembered that I needed to ask my parents about tonight.

"Mom,Dad.. Jacob and I wanted to go to a bonfire at the beach tonight. The pack and the wolf girls are going to be there. Is it okay if I go?"

Dad nodded at mom and she said "Yes, sweetheart you can go. We know you are safe with Jacob."

"Thanks Mom and Dad." I said with a big grin on my face.

I looked at my watch and I knew the bonfire would start in several hours and I needed to get ready. I had sand all over me from earlier today and I needed a shower. I excused myself and gave Jacob a peck on the cheek before running up the stairs.

I went and took a shower. When I finished I brushed my teeth, washed my face, towel dried my hair and wrapped a towel around me. I walked over to my bed and fell on it backwards. All I could do was replay parts of the morning over and over in my head. _**" I love you Jacob. I love you, I love you, I love**_ _**you.**_ I kept thinking to myself and my eyes grew heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

I had the most wonderful dream. I was standing in front of a mirror and I had a long flowing whit gown on. I was holding a bouquet in my hand. My dad walked up behind me and kissed me on the cheek. He looked so handsome in a tuxedo.

He leads me down the staircase and the living space had been transformed into a sanctuary. Everyone I knew was there. At the end of the isle was my love, Jacob. He looked at me and smiled. He mouthed the words "I love you."

My eyes started to flutter as I was waking up from my dream. I hear "I love you." again. I am no longer in my dream. I look and Jacob is lying on my bed with me. " Wake up love."

Jacob was playing with a strand of my hair. I turned to face Jacob and he says "Hello Sleepyhead."

He kissed me gently on the lips and said." I thought you might have fallen asleep, so I came to wake you so we can go.

I sat straight up. "Oh no! How long have I been asleep?"

" About two hours, but you were tired so I let you sleep"

" I'm so sorry Jake. I took a shower and laid on my bed and." "OH!" I had realized I had nothing but a towel on. I looked down and I had a blanket wrapped around me.

" I hope you didn't mind. I didn't want you to get cold so I put a blanket over you to keep you warm."

Jacob kissed my neck and in a soft whisper he said " Even though I didn't mind seeing you in a towel. You have no idea how sexy you looked." I blushed a deep red.

" You better go get ready Missy! We have about thirty minutes before we need to be there."

"Yes Sir" I said and saluted him. He gave a chuckle.

He started to walk out of the room, and I grabbed his hand. " No, you don't have to leave. Stay here and I will be right back." Without a word he sat down on my bed.

I grabbed my clothes I picked out and went to the bathroom to change. I put on a pair of my favorite jeans, and a light quarter length sleeved white shirt, and my favorite pair of flats. I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail, and put on a little makeup. Just a little mascara and my favorite cherry lip gloss.

I came out of the bathroom and Jake was laying across my bed with his hands behind his head. He looked up and gave me the cutest smile. _**"He is so beautiful. I am so lucky!" **_

He stood up and pulled me to him. "Let me look at you." He kissed me and kissed my neck and gave it a lick. " _Renesmee you are so beautiful. You have no idea what you do to me."_ Of course I blushed a deep crimson.

We walked hand in hand down the stairs. I hugged my mom and dad. Dad said " Don't be out too late." He put his hand on Jake's shoulder. " Take care of her Jake. You two have fun."

Jake shook a little like he was trying to suppress a laugh and winked at my dad. "You too Edward." Eww! Did he mean what I thought he meant? I do not even want to know what my parents will do tonight! We ran out the door and we were on our way to La Push.


	5. Bonfires and Makeout Sessions

**A/N: The amazing and talented Stephanie M. owns all characters.**

**Thank you guys for reading. If you have any suggestions on what should be next let me know..**

We all sat back down to talk as Nessie got ready for tonight. Carlisle told me that I have always been part of the family, but I guess since Nessie and I have both expressed how we felt it made it more real to us all.

Alice could not stop smiling. She asked me "Jacob I need to know who your groomsmen will be." _**"What is she kidding?"**_

"No she's not." Edward said answering my unspoken question.

"Alice I love you, but it is a little too early to start planning weddings. We just started dating and we want to take it slow." Alice was quiet and she was pouting.

I looked at my watch and we had about an hour and thirty minutes before we needed to be in La Push. "Edward may I go and check on Nessie?" He just smiled and nodded.

I walked up to Nessie's room and I knocked lightly. I didn't hear any movement. I bet she fell asleep. I walked into the room and and there she was lying on her bed sound asleep in nothing but a towel.

The towel barely covered her beautiful long legs. Her long bronzed hair was cascading over the pillows. I would love to take that towel off of her and explore her body, but to control that urge I pulled a blanket over her and laid down beside her. I laid there for an hour just holding her looking at my beautiful angel.

I looked at my watch and it was time to wake her from her slumber. I whispered in her ear. " I love you." She snuggled up closer and sighed. " Wake up love," She is so beautiful, what did I do to deserve her?"

As she woke up I smiled and said "Hey sleepyhead." She looked over and sighed. "I love you." I think my heart skips a beat every time she says it. I kissed her and she went to get ready. I laid on her bed just thinking about how great the day has been.

She came out of the bathroom and I got up. Man she even is beautiful in jeans and a t-shirt.

We went downstairs and she hugged her parents goodbye. Edward told me to take care of Nessie. Of course I gave him my word.

Nessie didn't notice but Edward put his hand around Bella and gave her a tap on the ass. He looked at me and gave his crooked smile. You tow have fun. I knew what Bella and Edward were going to do when we leave. I just smiled and winked at Edward and said "You too."

We pulled up and the party had already started. The smell of hamburgers on the grill filled the air. You could hear people talking and a radio blaring in the background. It was twilight, and it was the start of a new night, and a new beginning. Today so far had been the best day of my life.

Paul and Jared ran up and pulled Nessie into a bear hug. "Okay guys... can't.. breath!" Nessie said laughing. It had been a while since we had all been together. We all sat around the fire eating and chatting. Being with the pack and the "wolf girls" as they insisted on being called I felt at home.

Embry told a corny joke. Nessie laughed so hard she spewed coke all over him."Thanks for the shower Ness!" No problem Embry anytime." she said. She turned red but we all laughed.

Sam and Emily were in a warm embrace and he was kissing Emily. It made me smile. When you see those two together you can tell they are happy. I am just hoping my relationship with Nessie will be like that.

Quil ran to the radio and turned the radio up louder. It was one of my favorite songs, and I knew Nessie loved the Plain White T's.

"Nessie dance with me." She smiled and took my hand. I leaned down so she could hear me and I sang the song to her.

_1,2,1,2,3,4_

_give me more lovin then i've ever had.  
make it all better when I'm feelin sad.  
tell me that i'm special even when i know i'm not.  
make me feel good when i hurt so bad.  
barely gettin mad,  
im so glad i found you.  
i love bein around you._

_you make it easy,  
as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)  
theres only one thing two do three words four you.  
i love you.  
(i love you)  
theres only one way two say those three words  
and that's what i'll do.  
i love you.  
(i love you)_

_give me more lovin from the very start.  
piece me back together when i fall apart.  
tell me things you never even tell your closest friends.  
make me feel good when i hurt so bad.  
best that i've had.  
im so glad that i found you.  
_

_i love bein around you._

_you make it easy as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)  
theres only one thing two do three words four you.  
i love you.  
(i love you)_

_  
theres only one way two say those three words  
and that's what i'll do.  
i love you. i love you  
(i love you)_

_you make it easy, its easy as 1234  
theres only one thing two do three words four you i love you  
(i love you)_

_theres only one way two say those three words  
that's what ill do i love you_

_(i love you)  
i love you i love you.  
one two three four i love you.  
(i love you)  
i love you  
(i love you)_

As I sang the song to her I looked down and she was tearing up. I kissed her." I love you Renesmee." "I love you too Jacob Black."

I kissed her and you could feel the passion in our kiss. I licked her bottom lip with my tongue and she allowed me entrance to her mouth. It was powerful,intense, and perfect. As the song came to a close she grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear. "Follow me Jake."

We walked into the woods far enough so no one could see us. She kissed me again. This time it was with need. She had her fingers running through my hair. _**" God this girl is turning me on!"**_

She pulled away from our kiss and ran over to a tree. She stood up against it and used her index finger to motion me over. She pulled me to her with such force, and we again were lost in the moment.

She put her hands around my waist and she pulled me as tight as she could. Before I knew it my black T-shirt was over my head. She grabbed her shirt and slowly lifted it over her head.

I stood there admiring her perfect body. She had a white lace bra on. I kissed down her neck, shoulders, and the valley between her perfect breasts. He mouth found mine again, and finally we pulled apart gasping for air. She kissed my chest, down to my abs and back up again. "Jacob you are so sexy baby." She moaned in between our kisses.

She placed her hand on my cheek and was showing me the island again.

She whispered in my ear again. " Touch me Jacob. I want you to feel me."

She reached around and unbuttoned her bra and let it fall to the forest floor. I was completely in awe. She is more beautiful than I had imagined, and she was

This beautiful, normally shy girl was completely comfortable around me. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her shoulder. With her hand in mine she slowly moved it over her shoulders, down her arm , and over to her right breast.

If I was not hard I was now. I caressed her right breast and kissed it. I took her perfectly pink nipple in between my fingers and massaged it. I then moved over to her left breast and gave it the same attention.

She was moaning and sighing, I knew she was just as aroused as I was. She started to unbutton my pants and I helped her take them off. Our shoes were on the beach, so it made it that much easier to get the jeans off.

I pulled her to the ground, and I was laying over her careful not to put all of my weight on her. I kissed down to her breasts and sucked on the right and then the left. Loud moans escaped from her.

The whole time I was thinking how we may be going too fast, but it felt too damn good.

My hormones were skyrocketing at the moment.

She moved my hands down to her jeans and I started to help unbutton them. I unzipped her zipper and opened her jeans to see the match to her lace bra. That is when it clicked.

I buttoned her jeans back and sat back up. I put my head in my hands.

"Jake what's wrong?"

"Nessie I love you, but I can't do this not here."

" I wanted you to touch me." " I know but it could have went to far Nessie!"

"But I love you Jake, and I want every part of you."

She was definitely making it hard for me to concentrate and do what was right.

She was frustrated I could tell. She at some point threw my shirt at me, and she sat back down on the ground beside me.

" I know what you want Nessie, but this is not the time or place. I want us to go slow okay."

Nessie pulled my hands away from my face. "Jacob as long as I can be near you I don't care what we do. It is a little frustrating, but I promise to try to be good."

She made me smile a little. I looked at her and said. " I do not know what I did to deserve you. I swear that the day will come and when the timing is right I swear we will try. This is new to us both, so lets just enjoy being a couple and we will go from there."

"As long as you are with me I do not care Jake." and she kissed me again.

**NPOV**

We both walked back hand in hand to where to group was. They were all still chatting and roasting marshmallows.

As we sat back down Quil asked us.. "So what have you lovebirds been up to?"

Of course my blush told on us and we both looked down. The whole group started to laughing. I heard Emily whisper to Sam how glad that we were finally together. That made me smile.

It was getting late, and I was getting tired. I had my head on Jacob's shoulder and I was trying so hard to stay awake, but I was drifting to sleep. We stood up and told everyone goodbye.

We were walking back to the car, but I could barely walk so Jacob picked me up and carried me to the car. As I was about to drift back to sleep. I heard Jacob.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

" Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

" I would love that Jake."

The sun was shining and we are were on Isle Esme again. We were making love again. At the end of our climaxes we were laying on the sand holding each other. Jacob had my left hand and he lifted it up to kiss it.

I saw something shining in the sunlight. It was my wedding ring. So we did get married.

This dream must be our honeymoon. The sun is brightly shining on us both and I smiled.

I woke up and I was in my bed covered in a quilt. I sat straight up. And said "Oh no!" I just realized that I had fallen asleep before I got home last night, and it was already morning.

I looked around trying to find Jacob and he was sitting in my rocking chair. " Jake I am so sorry I fell asleep." He motioned for me to come over to him. He picked me up and placed me on his lap. I curled up into his chest. This reminded me of the house he would sit in this same chair and rock me for hours when I was younger.

"Nessie it is okay. You needed some sleep."

"When did you get here Jake? Have you been waiting long?"

" Nessie sweetie I never left. I have been here all night."

I looked totally shocked. "My dad let you stay?"

He chuckled a little " Yes baby he did, but believe me he was in here every hour checking on us."

I smiled and leaned my head back on his shoulder as he continued to rock me.

" Nessie I will be here at 6 to pick you up for our date is that okay? She just nodded her head.

" So did you have fun last night?" He kissed my head and I sighed.

"Yes I had a wonderful time Jake, but you know what would have made last night better?"

"What is that?"

"If you would have been in the bed with me." Jacob started to laugh. " We will see about that Nessie, but I didn't want your dad to kill me on our first official day as a couple."

We both laughed and he continued to rock me.


	6. Complications

**The talented SM owns all the characters. **

**Thank you all so much that have reviewed. You have totally made my day. I am trying my best to write a decent story. Please keep in mind this is my first fan fiction. THANK YOU THANK YOU. I promise it is going to get better. **

"So are we still going on our date tonight Jake?"

"Yes, I was thinking we can spend the morning together and then I can pick you up around 5:00. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Before we do anything I need a shower!" I picked her up and placed Nessie on her bed.

" I thought I smelled something." She said holding her nose.

"Ha Ha Ness, you don't smell so great yourself." At this point all I could do was laugh. The look on her face was priceless. She picked up a pillow and threw it at me.

She is so cute when she gets upset. She stuck her tongue out at me and we both got our clothes together and went to the two bathrooms to get ready.

I should have known to let Nessie take her shower first. I had been in the shower a few minutes and the water went cold. We both yelled "CRAP!" at the same time. I hurried up and finished washing the soap off and jumped out of the shower.

" All clean." I yelled as I came out of the bathroom. Nessie was pouring cereal into bowls.

We sat and ate our Fruit Loops and watched our Saturday morning cartoons. We have done this every Saturday since she was little.

Nessie started giggling. I thought she was laughing at the cartoon.

" I know Ness I love this one too." She laughed at me again. " No silly I am not laughing about that."

"What are you laughing at." "Oh nothing." she tried to say in a serious voice and then started laughing again. I was starting to get a little upset, but I looked at her.

"Nessie if you don't tell me what you are laughing at I will tickle you. In 3...2..." I looked at her and pointed my hand at her like I was going to tickle her.

She grabbed my cereal bowl from me and placed it on the coffee table and pounced on top of me. She licked my chin. " You have a little milk right there." Of course I was instantly aroused, but she jumped up and grabbed our bowls and went to the kitchen. Nessie will be the death of me!

We washed and dried the dishes. " So what do you want to do today?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go see Billy today?"

"That is a great idea. I bet Grandpa Charlie will be there too. There's a Mariners game today."

We took off to my house and sure enough my dad and Charlie were there. We walked to the front door but before we went in we stood there and listened for a minute. Of course they were yapping like old women.

" Jacob is a good boy Billy, but I don't know. Nessie is so young."

" Well they are young Charlie, but it is love. You can look at them and tell. I know it will last."

"Yeah but Jacob..." I had decided we had heard enough and we went through the front door.

" What a pleasant surprise." Charlie said as we walked through the door. I could tell that my dad was a little upset from the previous discussion.

Nessie ran over to Charlie and kissed him on the cheek. "Hows my favorite Granddaughter today?"

"Grandpa I am your only granddaughter." My dad and I just laughed at the comment.

Nessie flopped down on the couch beside her grandpa and took a chip out of the bowl.

" So who's winning?"

Charlie said " The Mariners are up by one, but it is only the first inning." He put his arm around her and kissed her on the top of the head.

We talked about the game for a few minutes and then I grabbed Nessie's hand and pulled her off of the couch. I had to kiss her.

"Nessie can I talk to you for a minute?" I pulled her into my bedroom and closed the door.

I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. "Mmm.. Jake." She moaned as I kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. I stopped before she got any wild ideas and looked at her. " So do you think we should tell them?"

She shrugged her shoulders " Um.. We might as well. Seems like they already know. I am just wondering if Grandpa has his gun on him today?"

I looked at her with a smirk on my face. " Don't worry I'll take my chances."

We walked back into the living room hand in hand, and I cleared my throat, and my dad turned down the T.V.

" Dad, Charlie, I think we all need to talk about something." The room went silent but Nessie nodded her head and gave me a reassuring smile.

" Dad I know you will understand, but Charlie you may not. I.." Charlie jumped up and interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

" Jacob Black you better have not gotten my granddaughter pregnant!" His face was completely red with anger.

" Whoa hold on Charlie!" Billy said let Jacob finish what he has to say.

"Well what DO you have to say Jacob?" Charlie spat.

I held up my hands defensively. " All I was going to say is Nessie and I are dating now."

Charlie calmed a little. " Sorry if I overreacted, but I just don't know if you two should date Jacob."

"Grandpa I love Jacob and I am happy about this. You do not know how long I have wanted this."

" I know Nessie but I just don't know if.."

"IF WHAT?" Billy yelled. "Not sure if Jacob is good enough for her?"

Charlie closed his eyes and embarrassingly shook his head. "It's just that Jacob is so much older and guys only have one thing on their minds Billy."

Dad looked up at Charlie with fire in his eyes. My dad was getting pissed. "You do not know a damn thing about Jacob. He is a good man and he loves her. He would never take advantage of her. I would think after all these years you would have grown out of your stubborn attitude."

" Wait a damn minute Billy. This is my granddaughter we are talking about."

" And this is MY SON Charlie!"

Nessie pulled her hand away from me and went to stand in between the two. " Both of you please stop before you say something you both will regret. Grandpa I love Jacob,and I knew Billy would approve. I knew you would overreact, but truth is Jacob has been the one for me all along. I am old enough to make my own decisions."

" But Nessie.." " No buts, Grandpa." That was the first time she has ever disrespected him.

" Jacob is my choice. He loves me as much as I love him. I know that it is hard to accept, but if Mom and Daddy can accept it, so can you. I love you Grandpa, but I will not stand here and be made to choose. Jacob is who I want so please just try to understand."

By the look on Charlie's face he was embarrassed and hurt. He looked at Nessie and put on a fake smile. " If this is who you choose I will_ try_ to accept it. Jacob you better be good to my girl. If not so help me God I will hunt you down and hurt you. Billy, Thanks for inviting me, over, but I best get back home. I will call you soon." He turned around and stormed out the door.

Nessie sat down on the couch and burst into tears. My dad wheeled over to her and lifted her hand and kissed it. Ht then placed his other hand on top of hers. " Nessie sweetheart your grandpa does not really understand. We can't tell him many of our secrets. Just give him time."

She bent down and gave dad the biggest hug. " I love you Billy." He lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes and winked. " I love you too kiddo. You are part of my family and I am so glad Jacob has you." She hugged Dad again.

" Jacob I really want to stay the day in La Push, but I am so tired. Can you take me home so I can take a nap before we go out tonight?"

" I will be glad to take you home love." We both hugged dad and we were back on our way to her house.

**NPOV**

We went back to my house and Grandpa Charlie's car was in the driveway. We both made our way to the cottage and we could hear Mom, Dad, and Grandpa arguing. We walked in and looked at all three. "What is going on?" I asked.

Grandpa looked at Jacob and and I and pointed. "This is what I am talking about!" Jacob was holding me tightly around the waist. Mom looked at Grandpa. " Dad I see two people who love each other very much."

" Bella, Nessie is just a child, and you are going to allow them to date? He turns into a wolf for God sake!"

" Your point?" mother said heatedly

" Are you kidding me Isabella? The point is he could kill her."

" Well Dad honestly if he was going to kill her he could have already done it. He would never harm Nessie and we trust him."

" Well I guess since all he is wanting is to get into her pants. What the hell are you going to do when you are 26 raising a granddaughter?"

Dad was getting upset. I could see it in his eyes. He finally spoke.

" Charlie, I have always respected you, but look this is our child. We have raised her to the best of our ability. Renesmee is a kind, loving girl. She knows right from wrong. Even if we changed our minds and forbid her to see him we know what would happen. We would push her away. We are happy with her decision. She loves Jacob and I know that! He is our family also."

" Well I just don't agree." Grandpa said shaking his head, knowing he was losing this argument.

I jerked away from Jacob and I was pissed. " Nessie, calm yourself please." Jacob said softly. " No Jake. I will not calm myself."

"Grandpa you do not know a damn thing about Jacob and I. I am NOT a baby. For everyone's information we have not had sex. Believe me it is not from trying to take advantage. Jacob is the gentleman. He is wanting to wait. I am the one that has tried to take advantage of him, so you can stop talking about all of this 'Jacob is taking advantage of me Bullshit!" Tears were streaming down my face.

" I know Jacob loves me. I see it when he looks at me. He always has. I see it when he holds my hand, when he kisses me."

Grandpa lifted his head. "Renesmee..."

" Don't you dare Grandpa.. Don't you fucking dare! I WILL finish what I have to say!"

" Mom and Dad were young and in love. They waited until they were married. Just because they made that decision does not mean I will. That is OUR decision to make. You will not make my decisions. I will."

"You can be part of OUR life, or you don't. The damn decision is yours. Be happy for me or I will just not see you anymore. Jacob is kind and loving, and he is a WOLF! He has never tried to harm me, and honestly I don't think he could, unlike you. He is a wolf and I am half vampire so get over it Charlie!" I ran to my bedroom and slammed the door.

I heard Grandpa say in a very offended tone. " Well I guess she said what she had to say."

" I guess she did Charlie, and I have to agree with her on this one." Dad said.

" Charlie I love Renesmee and I am here to protect her. She is my life." Jacob said in a low growl.

I got out of my bed and tip toed to the door. I peeked out and saw Jacob standing face to face with Grandpa. Grandpa stepped back actually looking a little afraid of Jacob. He rubbed the back of his neck.

" This got a little out of hand. I apologize."

" Dad, maybe you should come back one day when everyone is calm. You know you are always welcomed here."

" Bells, I feel so bad for upsetting Nessie. You know I love her, and I too am protective of her. Just like I was with you. Again I am sorry" He kissed my mom and walked out the door. I closed my bedroom door and went to sit on the bed.

**JPOV**

I stood in shock as Nessie took up for us. I had been shaking all over, or so I thought. That is until Nessie shrugged away from me. She was the one that was trembling all over. She said everything and more to her grandpa. I could not have said it better myself.

Bella and Edward were truly upset you could see it on their faces. Bella came over and grabbed my hand. " Jacob let us go talk to Nessie. You know you will be able to calm her."

Edward knocked on her door. " Nessie sweetheart, can we come in."

"Ye..Yes." she said trying to choke back tears.

We walked in and she was sitting in the middle of her bed with her hands around her knees. Tears were streaking her face. I sat on the bed and put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder. Bella grabbed her hand and was stroking it.

" Mom I ruined everything! Grandpa will never want to see me again. Mom I love Grandpa, but it is my life."

" Nessie I want you to know that I agree with what you had to say. Your mother and I were and are very much in love. We did wait until we were married, but that itself took a lot of restraint. Your mother was human at the time. I can assure you that if I were human or your mother would have been a vampire it would have been more difficult to restrain. We have tried to do what is best when it comes to you."

" We knew that if we were to try to keep you from Jake you would have lashed out at us also. You are a beautiful and intelligent girl Renesmee. We trust you and your judgments. We just wanted you to know that."

" Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad." They both smiled at her and then Edward looked at her and in a stern voice. " Renesmee one last thing. Do not use such fowl language."

She looked up and told her parents that she loved them. " If it is okay I want to take a nap before my date tonight. Is that okay?"

"Sure sweetheart." Edward said. Bella and Edward kissed her and walked toward the door. I kissed her cheek and started walking for the door.

Nessie grabbed my hand and looked up with tear stained eyes. " Please don't leave me Jacob. I need you." I smiled and said as long as your parents are okay I will stay. Edward must of heard me because he yelled " Yes Jake you can stay. You two behave yourselves."

I yelled "Okay" and closed the door.

She went to her closet and changed into pajama pants and a tank top. I took my shirt off and got under the covers. She wrapped her arm around me and nuzzled into my chest.

She was so tired and she said drowsily. " Jacob?"

"Yes baby?"

" Thank you for staying with me."

" You know I would do anything for you. Thank you for asking me to stay." She kissed my chest.

" Jake will you sing to me like you did when I was little?" My voice is not the greatest in the world, but I would give this girl the world if she asked for it.

" Anything for you my love." Most of the songs I knew were oldies thanks to my dad, but I decided to sing one of her favorites. When she was upset when she was little I would sing My Girl to her.

I_'ve got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May._

As I was singing she put her hand on my cheek. She was about 4 years old. She had

fallen and hit her knee. "Jakey I hit my knee. It hurts." I put her in my lap and kissed her

knee. I would sing _My Girl _anytime she was sad. It always cheered her up.

_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song Than the birds in the trees.

_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

Ooooh, Hoooo.

Hey, hey, hey.  
Hey, hey, hey.

I don't need no money,  
Fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby,  
One man can claim.

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

Talkin' bout my girl.  
I've got sunshine on cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of May With my girl. 

With her hand on my cheek she started to drift to sleep. " Jacob?"

" Yes Renesmee.?" " I love you." " Just as I love you." I took her hand from my face and placed it over my heart. She already has it anyway.

I laid there for about an hour just looking at my angel and thanking God that she is mine. I still do not know what I did to deserve her. In her sleep she sighed. " Jacob, oh Jacob I love you."

I kissed the top of her head and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I will have Chpt. 7 up tomorrow. It is their first date. If you guys have any ideas or questions please let me know. Thank you again for reading!!!**


	7. First Date

**Okay guys, here is the next chapter. The first entire chapter is written in Nessie's POV. I wanted to make it more detailed, so it was better if it was all written from her view. Sorry it has taken me a a couple days to get this out. I have been extremely busy. I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you all again for the reviews. It means a lot to know that you are enjoying the story. Please Review. I love to hear what you have to say. Thanks again!!!!**

**The wonderful and talented SM owns all the characters.**

I woke up laying next to the most beautiful angel in the world. My Renesmee. I kissed her head and looked at the clock to see that it was about 1:30. I needed to go and get ready for our date tonight. I knew after the confrontation with Charlie today I wanted tonight to be perfect.

I kissed her one more time before I got out of the bed and put on my shirt. I decided to let her sleep a little longer before she had to get up to get ready. I quietly walked out of her room.

" Hey Jake. How is she?" Bella asked.

"She is okay still sleeping. Hey Bells I will be right back." I ran out the door and ran to the garden and picked several daises Daisies and yellow roses are Nessie's favorite. I ran back into the house.

I tip toed back into her room and grabbed a piece of paper from her notebook and a pen and wrote her a note.

_My Dear Renesmee,_

_I apologize for having to leave before you wake. I need to prepare for our date tonight. I will miss you every moment that I am away. I will be here at five sharp. I hope you like the flowers I picked for you. I know that daises are your favorite. They are beautiful but they pale in comparison to you. _

_All my love,_

_Jacob_

I folded the note and placed the note and the flowers on the pillow next to her. I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and walked out of her room.

" Hey Bells. I will be back at five to pick Nessie up okay."

" Okay Jake. I will wake her up in about an hour so she can get ready."

"Bye Bells, Bye Edward." I called as I ran out the door.

I drove into Forks to the florist and picked out two dozen of yellow roses for Nessie. I know she will love them. I went to my house and took a long hot shower. I was nervous about our date even though I know we are meant to be together. I got out and got dressed. I ran out of my room and picked up her flowers that were in a vase on the table.

"Wow Jake. Looking sharp son."

"Thanks Dad. I want them to like me. You know they say first impressions are the most important."

Dad just shook his head and laughed at my attempted joke. "Well have good time."

" Dad I am with Nessie.. It will be perfect!" I gave him a hug and went back to the Cullens to pick my beautiful girlfriend up.

I knocked on the front door exactly at 5:00pm. Bella opened the door. The house was filled with a beautiful melody that I am assuming was Edward on the piano. "My Jacob don't you look handsome." Bella said with her beautiful smile. I recognize it because Nessie has the same smile.

"Thanks." I said with a nervous laugh. " I wanted to impress you all."

Bella just rolled her eyes and let me in the door. Edward stopped playing and came over and shook my hand. " So what do you have planned for the evening?"

" Just a simple dinner and a movie."

" Well I am sure she will enjoy that."

Bella walked off and Edward and I continued to talk for a few minutes. I heard a two pair of footsteps enter the room. I looked up and Nessie was standing there.

She looked gorgeous. She had on a emerald green knee length dress that had a matching cardigan and a pair of ballet flats. It was the most simple dress, but as always she was stunning.

She ran up to me and hugged me. I looked at her and handed her the two dozen roses.

" More flowers Jake? They are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you look Renesmee." I whispered in her ear. She then blushed a deep red.

Bella took the flowers from Nessie's hand and kissed her on the cheek. "You two go on and have a good time."

Edward kissed Nessie and looked at me "Please take care of our girl Jake."

"Yes Sir!" I said with a big smile. I grabbed Nessie's hand and with one last wave we were on our way.

**NPOV**

I woke up from my nap and moved my hand to reach for Jacob. I realized he was not there, but I felt something soft against my hand. I looked to find daisies and a note.

I read his note and my heart soared as I read the words. I was so happy to have Jacob in my life. I looked over at the clock and it was 3pm. This gave me two hours to get ready.

I got up and walked over to my desk and turned the note over. I wrote the date and the words _Our first date_ on the note. I took the note and placed it in a wooden box where I kept a lot of my keepsakes.

There was a knock on the door and before I could open it Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie burst through the door.

"Okay girlie time to get ready for the big date." Alice said snapping a curling iron at me.

" I have to go shower first before I get ready."

"Okay go and make it snappy. We only have two hours to get you ready."

_Oh great only two hours? My aunts really are as nuts as I thought they were._ I thought sarcastically. I heard my dad laugh in the other room.

I got out of the shower and Aunt Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me down in the chair.

" So are you excited Nessie?" Aunt Rosalie said with a smile.

" Yes. I am so nervous I have butterflies in my stomach."

" Everything will be great and when we are through you will look fabulous!" Aunt Alice said cheerfully as she ran the curling iron through my hair.

Aunt Alice ran to my closet as Aunt Rosalie was finishing my makeup. " So what to wear?"

" Aunt Alice I already have it picked out and it is laying on my bed."

" OH NO! I do not think so Nessie!"

" What is wrong with what I picked out?" I had picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a cute top with my favorite silver flats.

" What is wrong? It is all wrong for a first date. Good thing I came prepared." Aunt Alice pulled a knee length emerald green dress with matching top. She also pulled out a pair of 4 inch heels for me to wear.

" Do you like?" Aunt Rosalie said with a smile.

" Actually I do. I will wear it on one condition. I wear my flats."

Aunt Alice sighed in defeat. " Fine you can wear the flats. At least they do match the dress. You know Rosie I would think after all of the shopping trips our taste would have rubbed off on her by now." We all laughed.

I put the dress on and my mom knocked on the door. " Hey sweetie, are you about ready? It is almost five."

_Other than the fact that I feel like I am going to puke I am fine._ " Yes mom I am ready." I could hear my moms lullaby being played. Dad always played or hummed this tune when I was upset or anxious to calm me._ Thanks Dad._

" Well Rosie it looks like our work here is done." Alice was rubbing her hands together like she was cleaning them. They both kissed me and went out the door.

I heard a knock at the door and my stomach instantly was in knots. " You look beautiful Nessie. Calm down. Remember it is your Jacob."Mom kissed my cheek and went to get the door.

I looked in the mirror one last time. I really did look pretty. My long hair was curled in soft waves. My makeup was natural for the exception of red lipstick. Y_ou can do this Nessie. Mom is right. It is only Jacob. _

I walked out of my room and saw Jacob standing there with yellow roses. There is only one word to describe how he looked. _SEXY!_

He had on a pair of dark denim jeans, and a black button up. He had the sleeves rolled up just a little and the top two buttons were left unbuttoned. It showed just a little of his chest. He looked so good.

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He handed me two dozen yellow roses. They are my favorite. I can't believed he remembered.

" More flowers Jake? They are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you look Renesmee." He whispered and took my hand.

We finally left and we walked to his car and of course he was the perfect gentleman. He opened the car door for me.

As we drove to Port Angeles we talked about the day. I told him about Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie torturing me for two hours. He laughed as I told him the story.

" I swear Jake you should see her arsenal of beauty supplies. It is scarey."

" Well from what I have seen they did a damn good job." He said with a smile and a wink.

We pulled into La Bella Italians. He came around and opened my car door and offered his hand. We walked up to the door and opened it for me. " Ladies first." He moved his hand as if to usher me in.

" May I help you?" The hostess said as she eyed Jacob.

" Yes I have a reservation for 2, last name Black."

" Yes this way Mr. and Mrs. Black."

I looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders and winked. My heart raced when she referred to me as Mrs. Black. _I really like the sound of it, and I could get use to it __quickly._

The hostess led us to a corner booth secluded from the other guests. There was soft candlelight and music playing.

Our waitress came and we ordered our food. I had the mushroom ravioli and Jacob had Spaghetti.

As we were waiting on our food to come out we were talking and then the instrumental version of That's More' started to play. He grabbed my hand and said

" My dear Renesmee may I please have this dance?" I looked around a little embarrassed.

" Jacob, no one else is dancing."

" I know, but why do you think we are here in this area all alone? Will you please dance with me?

I grabbed Jacobs hand and we started to dance. We started to waltz. At this point we were laughing so hard at one another. Jacob was twirling me around and singing the song to me, very much out of tune.

He spun me around again and I stumbled. He caught me and lifted me back. He pulled me in close and kissed me. The kiss was very slow and sweet. We kissed and danced, and at that moment I could not care who was watching.

When the song was over we went back to sit down. The waitress had already brought our food and left it on the table for us. I was grateful that she did not interrupt our moment. We ate our dinner and then we were off to the movies.

He wanted to take me to see a romantic comedy, but I insisted on a horror flick. I knew Jacob would enjoy it more, and it would give me a reason to snuggle closer to him. The movie was scary, but Jacob held me tight throughout the entire flick.

" So what would you like to do? We have several hours before I need to get you back home."

" Could we go to the beach?" "Of course sweetheart." He placed a kiss on my cheek and we were on our way.

We were driving back and we saw a set of flashing lights behind us. "Shit!" Jacob yelled as he pulled over onto the side of the road.

Jacob rolled down his window. " May I please see your license and registration." I looked up and saw that it was Grandpa Charlie. _Crap!_

"So Jacob, where's the fire?"

" We were coming back from a movie and we were going to go to La push to walk on the beach before Nessie has to go home." Jacob said and swallowed hard

Grandpa shined the flashlight over in my direction. I pulled my hand up and gave a wave. " Hi Grandpa." He nodded his head. " Nessie." I could tell he was in his "Chief" mode as we liked to call it.

"Well Jacob you were going 15 miles over the speed limit. Be glad that I am feeling generous tonight. I will not fine you, but please be careful the roads are wet."

"Um.. thank you Chief Swan."

" Jacob you know you can call me Charlie." " Well I have never seen you on official police business." Grandpa laughed.

"I know but what I am about to say is not business. I have been thinking about earlier today. I was going to come see you both tomorrow. I love you both, and you both love each other. Jacob if you swear to take care of her you have my blessing. Nessie I don't want you to be mad at me. I love you so much,and I never want to see you hurt, and it was unacceptable how I treated you both today. I hope you will forgive me."

Jacob smiled. " Thanks Charlie that means a lot to the both of us." Before I Jacob could look up I had gotten out of the car and ran over to her grandpa and hugged him.

" Grandpa I am so sorry I yelled at you. I hope you will forgive me. I was just protecting Jacob."

" How could I be mad at you. I love you baby girl." I got back in the car and Jacob grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

" Well I guess you two are free to go."

"Thanks Charlie. I promise to drive slower."

" Please do. You have precious cargo sitting beside you Jacob."

We finally made it to the beach and Jacob helped me out of the car. We walked to the beach and I took off my shoes. We walked on the sand and let the waves crash over our feet. We talked about the pack and my family. Despite the concerns from Charlie, everyone has been very accepting to our relationship.

There has been something that has been bothering me for a while now, and I felt like it was the perfect time to bring it up. I feel like I have been taking him away from accomplishing his dreams.

" Jake what do you really want from life? What are your goals?

He was quiet for a minute and then he took a breath and answered. " Well I would love to open my own shop one day. I love working on cars and bikes. It is one thing I could do. I would like to have a nice house one day. I would love to have children. To be able to watch my children grow up would be wonderful, but most of all I hope one day I will have you at my side as my wife."

I was breathless. " So what do you want in life Nessie?"

" My life is so uncertain being half vampire. Grandpa Carlisle said by next year my growth will be complete. I thought about college, but I don't know. I guess the one thing that is certain is I would love to be a wife one day, and I am hoping that I will have you as my husband." I blushed

We were quiet for a couple of minutes. " Jacob?" "Hmm?"

I only had one question really.. " Babies? Is that really possible if we were to marry one day?"

" Most certainly." He said in a whisper.

I immediately had a vision of Jacob and I sitting on the front porch swing of a beautiful two story house. There were two beautiful children playing in the yard. They both had the most beautiful russet colored skin and long dark hair. They came running up to us. Mommy! Daddy!

I was brought out of my vision by Jacob's voice. " Do you know why we imprint?"

I just shook my head no.

" The theory is that we imprint on someone who will be able to pass along the wolf gene successfully."

" So you think that is why you imprinted with me?"

" That and the fact that we also imprint on our soul mate. With our imprints we are what you want us to be whether it is a brother, friend, or lover."

He looked up at me with his beautiful onyx eyes. I could get lost in his eyes. " I choose you Jacob. I will always choose you."

He kissed me softly and then the kiss became urgent. It was passionate. Every nerve ending was on fire. I needed his kiss. I needed his lips on mine. Every kiss with him is wonderful.

We pulled away gasping for air. He smiled. " It looks like it is time to get you home." I smiled but inside I was wishing this night would never end.

He walked me to my front door. " I had a wonderful time tonight Jacob. Thank you."

" I did too. I love you Renesmee." He kissed me one last time.

I walked in the front door and closed it. I leaned up against it. I was smiling so wide I felt like my face would permanently freeze that way. When I looked up my entire family was staring at me. Mom came over and gave me a hug.

" So how was your date?"

" We had a lot of fun. We went to dinner, and saw a movie. Then we went for a walk on the beach."

" It looks like you got some kissing in too." Aunt Rosalie turned around and hit Uncle Emmett in the head. " Ow! Rose! I was just stating the obvious!" He pointed at my face. I touched my face and ran to the mirror. My red lipstick was smeared all over my mouth.

I turned bright red, and I heard Grandpa Carlisle and Uncle Jasper laugh. To break the conversation from my _"lip locking" _as Aunt Alice called it with Jacob I said the first thing that came to my mind.

" Oh and Jacob and I got pulled over." " What for?" My dad asked concerned.

" Well I guess it _is _hard to drive with fogged up windows." Edward boomed.

I turned red again, but he got three hits in the back of the head from Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice and Grandma.

" We were pulled over _Emmett _because Jacob was speeding or so he said."

" Well who pulled you over?" Grandma asked. " Grandpa Charlie."

" Grandpa Charlie?" mom said. " He never works late shifts."

" He pulled Jake over, gave him a warning and apologized to us for being rude earlier today." Grandma patted my arm. " That is nice dear. I am so glad that is resolved."

I let out a yawn. " Well if you all will excuse me I am a little tired. I am going to head over to the cottage." Everyone hugged me, and I took off towards home.

I was about to open the cottage door when I heard a rustling in the woods. My heart beat quickened and I looked to my right toward to woods. I went to turn to the left and felt two arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on my neck. I shrieked.

"Gotcha" whispered a soft voice. "Jacob! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

" No love I am actually trying to give you this." He reached up and placed his hand to hold my head still and leaned in and placed his warm lips to mine.

It was a very sweet kiss. My mouth parted slightly and I could feel his breath. He licked my lower lip lightly and I allowed his tongue entrance to my mouth. We stood there for what seemed like hours kissing. We broke away from one another and he said,

" Now that is what I call a goodnight kiss." I blushed a little and he ran his hand over my cheek. " I love when you blush. It makes you that much sexier." He said with a jagged breath. We heard someone clear their throat. Mom, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie were standing there.

" Hi Bells!

" Jacob I thought you were supposed to be at home. You were to have Nessie home by midnight." My mom said. You could tell she was a little surprised to see him there.

" Well Bells, technically she is home, and she was here by midnight. I just had to come over and get a goodnight kiss." Jacob had a very mischievous grin on his face.

" Well Jacob you best be on your way for tonight. You and Nessie can see each other in the morning."

Jacob looked down and kicked a rock on the ground. " Yeah I know." he said saddened. He looked at me and gave me one last kiss. " Goodnight Renesmee. Bye ladies." He winked at me and took off into the forest.

Aunt Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the cottage. We all went into my room and sat down on the bed.

" So Spill." Aunt Rose said.

" Tonight was wonderful. We went to Port Angeles and went to La Bella Italiana. It was wonderful. I had the mushroom ravioli. We talked about random things. We were in a private section of the restaurant and we danced too."

"That sounds so nice. Your father use to insist on taking me there on our dates. The ravioli was my favorite as well."

" We also went to see the new slasher flick that is out."

" I thought you would go see the new romantic comedy." Aunt Alice said

Blushing I said " Well I did, but I wanted to be able to cuddle more with Jacob and I knew he would enjoy that movie more anyway."

" Ulterior motives. Nice move Nessie." " Thanks Aunt Rose."

"I told you Grandpa stopped us which is weird. He is normally at home snoring or watching T.V., anyways and then we went to the Beach for a walk."

"So.." Alice said impatiently for me to finish. I stood up and changed into my P.J.'s.

" Well I brought up the question what he wanted in life. You know his goals and dreams. He said he would like to own his own shop one day. He also mentioned he would love children, and most of off he wants to marry me."

All three looked at me with shocked expressions on their face, and said at the same time.. "WHAT?"

" Yeah I was surprised too."

" What did you say Nessie? Please say you didn't accept his proposal." I put my hair up and sat down on the bed.

" No, No, No Mom. Chill. He didn't ask me to marry him. He just said one day he hoped I would be his wife." They all sighed in relief. " Mom I love Jake and if he would have asked I would have accepted, but it would have been a long engagement."

" Well what did you say to him?" All eyes were curious. " I told him that I wanted him to be my husband one day too. Mom let me show you guys what I saw when he said this to me." I placed my hand on my moms cheek and Aunt Alice and Rose put their hands on my arm so they could see as well. I replayed the scene of Jacob and our children. After each one saw it they were all smiling and a tear of happiness fell from my eye.

" I have always wanted children and I want his children. We also talked about imprinting. He explained why imprinting happens. He said that mainly it is because it is your soul mate , but it also seems like I am also a good candidate to make wolf babies." We all started laughing.

"Well lets not rush things. It will happen in time. But how do you kiss him? He smells like wet dog." Aunt Rosalie asked.

" Only to you all Aunt Rose. He smells wonderful to me." I laughed and yawned.

" Baby we will let you go to bed. I am so glad that you had fun. Jacob is a very lucky man to have you." I laid down in bed and Mom tucked me in. They all kissed my forehead.

" Goodnight Nessie." My mom said sweetly. As my mom was turning out the light I called out sleepily.

" Mom?"

" Yes Baby?"

" I think you have it wrong. I am the lucky one." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. shopping

**I wanted to apologize that it has been almost two weeks since my last post. I have been extremely busy. I have been trying to type a little each night. I should have more posted very soon. Hopefully tomorrow. Thank you again for all of the reviews. Please continue to read. I am trying to make this a good story. I hope you all enjoy.**

**The wonderful and talented Stephanie Meyer owns all characters.**

I dreamed the most wonderful dreams. They were all in sequence as if I was watching the rest of my life play out before me. Daddy was walking me down the isle. The room was full of family and friends. I could feel the joy and happiness that was there. My father kissed me and placed my hand in Jacob's as he gave me away. The next was Jacob and I on our honeymoon on Isle Esme. We were intertwined making love on the beach. The next was Jacob walking up behind me kissing me on the neck and telling me how much he loved me as he reached around and placed his hands on top of mine on my ballooned stomach, pregnant with his child. Finally Jacob and I playing in the yard with our children. A beautiful little girl was laughing and running to me with her arms outstretched and I was reaching for her when I was suddenly awakened.

Aunt Alice burst through the door. " Up up up! It's time to go."

"Ugh! It is too early go away!" I was very frustrated for one she was entirely too chipper in the morning and also she had awakened me from wonderful dreams.

"It's 8 am. Get up! All of us girls are going out for the day."

I knew when Aunt Alice said we were going out for the day I knew we were going shopping, so I knew it would be all day. All I want to do is spend the day with Jacob.

" Okay, I will get up, but before we go I want to see Jake."

Aunt Alice sighed. " Okay get ready and I will take you to Jacob's and then we can leave."

I gave her a peck on the cheek and ran to the shower. I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and my sneakers. I might as well be comfortable. I knew I probably would change a hundred times before the day was over. I left my hair hanging and just added a little of my favorite cherry lip gloss.

I walked to the kitchen and my dad had made me eggs, bacon and toast. I gave him a hug and sat down to eat.

" We are leaving to go at 11am, so if you want to see Jake for a little while you better hurry."

I inhaled my food. Gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and told him thank you. I grabbed Aunt Alice's hand and jumped into her Porsche.

We pulled up at Jacob's house and I got out. " Okay Nessie I will be back in one hour."

"Thanks Aunt Alice." I slammed the door and took off toward the front door. I knocked but nobody answered. I could hear noise in the house. The door was unlocked so I decided to go on in. There were fishing hooks and wire on the table. This explains why Billy didn't answer the door. He must be out fishing, and probably with my Grandpa Charlie.

I knocked lightly on Jacob's bedroom door but he did not respond. He probably can't hear with all of the loud music coming from his room. I decided to open his door and I was standing there in shock. What I saw was one of the funniest, sweetest, and sexiest things I had ever seen. Jacob was singing and dancing. I wanted to watch his performance so I stood there in silence as I watched. He was brushing his hair and then he took the brush in his hand and was using it as a microphone. He was singing Kiss a Girl by Keith Urban. _Jake and his country music!_

_To kiss and tell  
It's just not my style.  
But the night is young,  
And it's been a while.  
And she broke my heart,  
Broke it right in two.  
And it's fixing time,  
But I'm feeling like I'm finally ready to  
Find, find somebody new.  
I wanna kiss a girl,  
I wanna hold her tight,  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight.  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow,  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world.  
I wanna kiss a girl._

_It's that moment when  
You start closing in.  
First you're holding back,  
Then surrendering.  
It can start a fire,  
Light up the sky.  
Such a simple thing,  
Do you wanna try?  
Are you ready to  
Say goodbye  
To all these blues?  
I wanna kiss a girl,  
I wanna hold her tight,  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight.  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow,  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world.  
I wanna kiss a girl._

'_Cause, baby, tonight  
It could turn into the rest of our lives.  
Oh yeah.  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready  
To cross that yellow line?  
Put your lips on mine.  
Put your lips on mine, baby._

_Do you wanna try?  
Are you ready to  
Say goodbye  
To all these blues?_

_I wanna kiss a girl,  
I wanna hold her tight,  
And maybe make a little magic, baby.  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow,  
I don't want to be lonely,  
I shouldn't be lonely.  
I wanna kiss a girl,  
I wanna hold her tight,  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight.  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow,  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world.  
I wanna kiss a girl._

_I said I wanna kiss a girl.  
Whoa-ho whoa-ho  
I wanna kiss a girl.  
I wanna hold her tight,  
I wanna make a little magic  
Out under the moonlight._

_Ooh I wanna kiss a girl._

I watched his entire performance. He was standing in a pair of black boxers and a pair of socks. Droplets of water glistened on his back and in his hair. I could tell he had just gotten out of the shower. His back was to me the entire time. During his song he would shift his "microphone" from hand to hand. He was shaking his hips and his socked feet slid across the floor during his dance.

At the last line of the song he looked into the dresser mirror and there was a picture of Jacob and I that was taken right before we started dating.

"Oooh I wanna kiss a girl." He pointed at the picture and turned around quickly. He finally saw me standing there. I was clapping and yelling "Encore, encore."

" Shit Nessie, you scared the hell out of me baby. When did you get here? How did you get here? And how much of my um.. performance did you see?" He was blushing. I had embarrassed him.

" A few minutes ago. Aunt Alice. All of it." I replied.

He grabbed the back of his neck and started rubbing. " Well this is uh.. embarrassing."

I ran up to him and jumped in his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. I took my finger and traced a line down his chest. "Please don't be embarrassed To be honest it was sexy!"

"Um, Really? Well um.." He gulped and turned red. I didn't let him know that I noticed but I could tell that he was hard. His erection was pressing into my stomach, which in return was turning me on.

"So why are you here? I was going to come see you."

"Well I had a really good time last night Jake. I wanted to come by and tell you how much I enjoyed it." I leaned in and gave him a kiss. " See I just wanted to give you a good morning kiss. I kissed his jaw and licked the back of his earlobe. He let out a soft moan. " See you got to kiss a girl after all ." I giggled.

"Hell yeah I did. Can I do it again?" I nodded and he backed me up against the wall still attached to him and started to kiss me. At first it was very rough He held me up by one arm and had the other hand behind my head holding it still. We kissed for what seemed like hours and we broke apart gasping for air. " Now that is what I call a kiss!" He said panting.

I went and sat down on his bed while he finished getting ready. " All the girls are going shopping today. What are you going to do while I am away?"

He looked at me with a pout. " I was going to spend the day with you, but since you are leaving I guess I can find something to do with the pack or maybe go hang out with Edward and the guys."

"You know I would rather be with you, but you know how Aunt Alice is with the shopping. I don't want to hurt her feelings."

" I understand you need girl time too. It will be fun Nessie, and when you get back we can spend time together."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." He smiled and pulled me in for another kiss.

I heard Uncle Emmett's Jeep pull up and the horn honked. " Stop kissing the dog and get your cute butt out here." Aunt Rose yelled.

I rolled my eyes and Jacob walked me to the door. He gave me another kiss.

"Have fun with the boys." I jumped into the Jeep and blew him a kiss on the way out of the driveway.

We pulled up at the mall and Aunt Alice jumped out of the Jeep and clapped her hands. You would think we were on our way to Disney World the way she was acting. She grabbed my shoulders. " This is going to be so much fun!" I rolled my eyes and my mom laughed.

Normally I do enjoy shopping with them, but today I just wanted to spend the day with Jacob. For some reason I had a very uneasy feeling about this trip. " Sure Aunt Alice whatever you say."

" Oh Nessie don't be so sad. Jacob will be around when we get back. I can't see what the boys are up to today, so I am sure that means Jacob will be with them.

We went through the entire mall.. Twice. Of course Aunt Alice and Rosalie played _" Renesmee Barbie." _I tried on many outfits. By the time we were finished I had enough of clothing, undergarments, shoes, and accessories to last me the next two months and would not have to wear the same thing twice. Aunt Alice had finally decided that we had enough so our shopping trip was coming to a close. I was exhausted and starving. We walked by the food court and I could smell pizza in the air.

" Hey I am going to run to the food court to get some pizza. Thanks for starving me today Aunt Alice." I said laughing.

My mom looked at me. " Do you want me to come with you sweetie?"

" No Mom, I will be okay. You guys go load everything and I will meet you at the car." I kissed my mom on the cheek and took off toward the food court. I could hear my Aunt Alice say " Oh I found just one more store I want to go into." I just laughed.

I grabbed my pizza and my Coke and decided to sit at one of the tables and eat quickly before going to the car.

As I took my first bite of my pizza, someone walked up to my table and placed their hands on the chair opposite of me. A husky voice rang out. " Well hello." I looked up and saw a very handsome guy. He looked about twenty. He was Tall, had long dark hair and dark eyes. He was wearing jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. I looked into his eyes and instantly got an uneasy feeling, yet he looked oddly familiar. "Um Hi."

" I saw you were here a lone and thought I could keep you company." Something was telling me that I needed to leave.

"Well thank you, but I must get going. My aunts and my mother are waiting on me."

" Oh I couldn't help but to notice how beautiful you are and I would love to take you out and show you a good time." He winked at me, and I felt like I was going to throw up.

" Thank you very much for the offer, but I have a wonderful boyfriend waiting for me at home. If you don't mind I must be going." I picked up my tray and went to turn around and he grabbed my arm and spun me around so I would face him. "Will you at least tell me your name beautiful?"

" My name is Nessie.. and you are?"

"My name is Nathaniel. It is a pleasure meeting you." He took my empty hand and kissed the top of it. As he did I could swear I heard him mumble. " You are just as beautiful now as you were then."

_What? Then? _I was very uncomfortable. I shook his last words out of my mind and removed my hand "Well Nessie, before you go may I ask your phone number so I can call you sometime?"

" I appreciate that you would like to take me out, but as I said before I am very happy with my boyfriend." I said politely. He of course look agitated. He kissed my hand again and glared into my eyes. "Okay maybe I will see you around." He winked at me and I felt like screaming.

I was very upset and all I wanted to do is run to the car and get home to Jacob. I held my composure. " It was nice meeting you, but my aunts and my mother will be worried where I am , so I best be on my way." I turned around deposited my trash and walked quickly toward the exit to the parking garage. I am not sure if he was, but it felt as if I had a set of eyes watching me as I left.

I made it to the garage, ran to the Jeep and jumped in. "How was your lunch?" My mom asked smoothing out my hair. She had a worried look in her eyes so she knew I was upset.

"It was uh.. interesting."

"What's wrong Nessie? You seem upset?" Aunt Rosalie asked. All the women looked worried now. I knew I would have to tell them.

" I am just a little nervous. I just want to get home and see Jacob."

Mom grabbed my hand. " Nessie did something happen?"

"Um yeah. A guy walked up and asked me out."

"Was he cute? Does Jacob have competition?" Aunt Rose asked.

" No definately not!" I said curtly. "He made me very nervous. He kept staring at me like he knew me. He kissed my hand twice. I thought I was going to throw up on him. I had a very uneasy feeling around him. He also made a comment under his breath that I heard that scared me. He wanted my phone number and I declined. I told him I was happy with Jacob, and I got up and came to meet you guys. He honestly just creeped me out!"

" I am sorry Nessie, I wish I would have seen this, but I didn't. What was his name?" Aunt Alice asked.

" Well he said his name was Nathaniel."

" Well it is okay now and in about an hour we will have you back home and you can see Jacob." My mom said as she patted my hand. Everything was quiet for a while and I was almost asleep when I heard Aunt Alice gasp. I sat straight up.

" What's wrong Aunt Alice?"

" Nessie what did you say that boys name was?"

"Nathaniel why?"

" Are you sure his name was Nathaniel?" Aunt Rose and Mom looked at Aunt Alice. I could see my mom mouth something to Aunt Alice and she quickly shook her head up and down.

" Sweetie. You said that he made a comment today that scared you. Can you tell me what he said?" Mom asked

" Yeah he said that I was just as beautiful now as I was then. I didn't get it Mom I don't remember ever seeing this guy before."

" Nessie I need you to show me what he looked like. Can you do that?" I lifted my hand and placed it on Aunt Alice's cheek. She put her hand over her mouth and shook her head again up and down. " It's him." She said in a soft whisper.

_Him? I have met Nathaniel before?_

Aunt Alice immediately asked mom to call my Dad and tell him to get the pack and the men together we all needed to talk.

" Mom what is going on? Is his name not Nathaniel?"

"No sweetie his name is not Nathaniel." She put her finger up asking me to wait.

" Hey Sweetheart. Yes we are okay. Listen Alice had a vision and it is about Nessie.. No I don't think she is in any danger at the moment." _Danger? I am in danger? _ " Just get Jacob and tell him to get the pack to the house. Yes sweetheart we will. We will see you in about an hour. Love you too." She closed the phone.

"Mom! Who is this guy, and why is Aunt Alice having a vision of him?"

" Sweetie, you have met him before a long time ago when the Volturi came to Forks after you were born."

"His name is not Nathaniel. He lied to you. It is Nahuel."

_Nahuel. His name does sound familiar._


End file.
